vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Julio
|-|Rio= |-|Julio= |-|Purified= Summary Julio is a character introduced as an villain in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. A mysterious boy whose identity is hidden by a mask, he is an antagonist that has become a major threat to the KiraKira Precure, wielding a dark magical rod that allows him to steal the KiraKiraru energy from people after they have eaten their sweets. He is also revealed to have been the one responsible for creating the KiraKiraru Thieves, mind controlling them with black belts and convincing them into stealing KiraKiraru by telling them that it will make them stronger. He also possess a disguise in the form of “Rio Kuroki”, a transfer student going into the same middle school as three of the five cures, Ichika, Himari, and Aoi, go to. It is also through this disguise that he uses in order to spy on the Precures, where he later learns and becomes aware of their identities. It was later revealed that he was a fairy who went by the name of Pekario, a fairy who was the younger twin sibling to Kirarin. After sacrificing himself to save his sister, he is later revived and purified from the darkness that tainted him, enabling him to help the Cures in their difficult battle against Glaive. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-A | High 8-C | High 8-C Name: Julio, Rio Kuroki, Pekario (Real name) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Male Age: 14 (When in human form) Classification: Fairy, Servant of Noir (formally) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapons expert (Seems to possess a level of skill of using any kind of weapon he gains when absorbing KiraKiraru energy, as he has been able to wield his magic rod as a sword and a bow and use it well in combat against the Precures), Energy Manipulation, Projection and Absorption (Can absorb KiraKiraru energy from inside people, using it for his magic rod which then takes up a weapon form depending on the KiraKiraru he has stolen. He can then channel the energy in them to use for his attacks), Transformation (Can switch between his human disguise and his transformed state just by putting on or off his mask), Can fuse all of the KiraKiraru Thieves into one monster, Ice Manipulation with Gelato Shake, Barrier Creation, Shadow Manipulation and Light Manipulation after being revived. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Has been able to trade blows with and fight off all five members of KiraKira Precure in each encounter, even having gone to being the strongest they’ve fought due to pushing them back and always having the upper hand initially in said encounters) | Large Building level (After being empowered by Noir and having his rod restored, he was able to take on the Precures yet again after they had defeated Bibury's doll Iru; the latter having grown to this size from absorbing a large quantity of kira-kiraru) | Large Building level (Was able to fight off Diable-empowered Glaive, who easily defeated the Cures.) Speed: Subsonic (Can easily keep up with the Precures. Should at the least be as fast as Gummy, who can reach speeds fast enough to make himself look like a blur) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can tear up parts of the ground with his physical strikes and has shown to even blow the Precures back with his attacks.) | Likely Large Building Class via powerscaling | Large Building Class Durability: Small Building level | Large Building level | Large Building level Stamina: Average Range: Melee, extended range depending on the weapon his rod has taken up and with KiraKiraru magic Standard Equipment: A magical black rod capable of either fusing the KiraKiraru Thieves into one monster or steal the KiraKiraru from people after they’ve eaten their sweets. The latter can be used to then change the rod into any weapon it takes up and also gaining powers associated with the sweets that was stolen. After being revived, his weapon is a rod similar to the Candy Rods the Kirakira Cures uses. Intelligence: Julio has shown himself to be rather manipulative to those around him or those he meet, as he was able to get Risa, a young girl in Ichika’s class, to get to going with him to a place alone in order to steal the KiraKiraru from her body. This is especially shown in that of the KiraKiraru Thieves, as he was responsible for making them going around and stealing KiraKiraru energy from sweets around the town and even causing trouble for the KiraKira Precures by telling them that absorbing them will make them stronger. In disguise as Rio, he is good at sports and is also good at knowing how to cook sweets (despite saying he doesn’t know how) when he told Ichika on how to mix the dough better to make cupcakes. He is also rather analytical, as he was able to notice Ichika’s new attack as Cure Whip done based on the advice he gave her and even managed to deduce her identity shortly after along with that of the other Precures. In combat, he has shown to be proficient in combating the Precures, able to take on all of them and even beat them initially in each encounter despite the numbers game of 5 to 1 in their favor. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Julio possess a magic rod that he can use to either absorb KiraKiraru energy from people (which causes them to go unconscious afterwards) or fuse multiple beings together to become a singular and more powerful being (as he did with the KiraKiraru Thieves). When doing the former, Julio then chants up the incantation “Noir Decoration!”, where it causes the rod to take up the form based on the sweets he has taken from other people, which also gains powers based on said sweets. So far, the rod has taken on multiple forms which are: *A sword that can project massive amounts of dark KiraKiraru energy (Episode 12). *A bow that shoots arrows that Julio can also create in massive numbers to rain down on his foes, with the addition to home in on his enemies (Episode 13). *A spear that can generate dark KiraKiraru energy balls that then shape into Jello spikes capable of puncturing holes in the ground (Episode 14). *A trident that shoots black goo of darkness energy at the target. This can be used in several ways such as: launching them as streams of energy projectiles, whip-like extensions to restrain multiple targets with, and wrap a target inside a dark bubble (Episode 15). *A two pronged whip that he can use to attack his foes with at long range or restrain them with (Episode 16). *A dark version of the Candy Rod that he can use after taking Ichika's KiraKiraru, which allows him to use each and everyone of the KiraKira Precures special attacks (ex. Cure Whip's Whip Decoration, Cure Chocolat Chocolat Aromase, etc.) (Episode 17) As of Episode 17, the Rod that Julio uses to fight his foes with broke but was eventually restored and empowered by Noir in Episode 22. Key: Base | Empowered by Noir | Purified Gallery Giulio's_Noir_Decoration.png|Julio initiating Noir Decoration to change the magic rod into a weapon form it takes based on the sweets it has taken. Giulio's_Sword.png|Sword Form Giulio's_Flammingo_Bow.png|Bow Form Giulio's_Ice_pick.png|Spear Form Giulio's_Poodle_trident.png|Trident Form Giulio's Whip.png|Whip Form Dark Candy Rod.png|Dark Candy Rod Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Rod Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Pretty Cure Category:Shadow Users Category:Humans Category:Fairies Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8